Pup (Chris)
Pup Pup is the main character in "Yes or No" and is the perspective you view as. While Pup responds to both pronouns but is female, though keeping an androgynous appearance. She fights internal battles with herself throughout the book, and has mental issues from the decade she spent away from her lover. Pup goes by the nickname "Pup" instead of her real name, that being Chris. Appearance Pup has shaved hair that is fluffy on the top and darker brown than the sides. She has a mechanical arm on her right arm, and a scar over the right eye. She often wears jeans and her lab coat, or button ups with t-shirts under them. She has multiple more scars on her arms from harming herself when she was younger. Personality While Pup is the only version of herself to ever exist, there are essentially two timelines of her. One being when she first left her universe to join another when she was fifteen, and one when she returned to said universe after ten years. making her twenty five in that timeline. Despite this, she acts the same both ways as a playful and loyal hearted individual. She jokes around and always knows how to help someone feel better no matter the situation. Coming from a not so great past, she has taught herself to always be a peace keeper, stay smart and kind, and never do wrong. Some of this changes based on her age, and she acts more mature when she's older. She also acts more calculated and scientific when she's older. She takes flattery better when she's older but still gets flustered. Backstory Pup lived in the normal universe me and you live in for the first fifteen years of her life. After turning fifteen, she experimented and made a teleporter, 'The Time Hub', that could take her through time and space to wherever she wanted. She went to the universe that she calls the 'Alpha Verse' and refers to her original universe as 'Omega Verse.' While there she developed feelings for her lover and lost her arm, her lover making a mechanical arm for her and eventually getting together. After a huge fight they had she stormed off and went though the Time Hub to her universe. When getting there she couldn't get back since she didn't grab the Time Hub on her way there, and got stuck there for ten years. Everyone she knew had been dead for centuries, because every day in the Alpha Verse is five years in the Omega Verse. In those years she lost her eye in a freak accident and became a scientist for 'Hexa Corp.' Eventually she made a Time Hub and got reunited with her girlfriend. Trivia * Pup is an abbreviation for puppet, and a joke that she's playful and sometimes ignorant like a puppy. * her girlfriend is the only person who knows her real first name, and her full name is Chris Hailee Regan, or CHR for abbreviation, also a hint for Character * Pup responds to either pronoun, but prefers to be called 'they' * Pup is based off of the author Fade-R, me!, yet has several differences. She is still considered an OC, or a self insert however * Pup has several bad habits after the ten years that she doesn't in her younger years, such as smoking and making jokes to avoid topics and her depression * While drawing Pup, I occasionally flip what eye she has the scar over her eye, since I originally had the scar over her left eye. I tend to draw it on her right though since its where it is Gallery coming soon!